Gunz's Best Birthday: An Aeroblitzshipping Story
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: When Dan and Gunz celebrate Gunz's birthday during that weekend, one can only imagine what would happen. But what if Gunz had some strange fetishes that few people knew he had? What kind of chaos will ensue when the following morning after coming home from her night shift, Gunz's Gundalian adoptive older sister, Hannah comes into the house? Trolls stay out! Lemons in here! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Gunz' Best Birthday: An Aeroblitzshipping Story

Disclaimer:I do not own Bakugan Mechtanium Surge, nor am I making money off of it. I am only writing this for fun and giggles.  
"I GOT THE BURGERS!" Dan Kuso yelled, making Gunz sweatdrop.  
"What about the fries?" He asked.  
Dan stopped dead, and sweat dropped.  
"Dammit. I forgot those." Dan said, cursing his luck."I knew that you would." Gunz said, agreeing.  
"And I did." Dan replied back.  
Gunz rolled his eyes, and went into the kitchen, grabbing the French fries. They were using Daniel's mother's deep fryer, something she was against getting but noticed Dan ate a lot more meat when she fried it in the fryer.  
"He was waiting for the light to turn green when Dan's stomach grumbled. He laughed as the brunette flipped the burgers on the griddle, and glared at the blond.  
"Well! You always know when you're hungry!" Gunz said.  
"SHUT UP!" He yelled at his boyfriend.  
Gunz chuckled, and shook his head.  
"Calm down Daniel." He said chuckling.  
"AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Dan retorted.  
Gunz threw back his head and laughed, knowing full well Dan hated to be called by his full name. Dan smacked his arm, and glowered as he took the burgers from the griddle just as Gunz put the fries in the deep fryer.  
"Oh _sure_. It's ready now." Gunz argued back.  
Dan laughed, and fixed his burger while the fryer did its job. Gunz took out the basket, and dumped the fries into a strainer with a paper towel in it, and placed the basket back in the fryer. He carried the fries to the table, where they both dug their hands into the hot food, and dumped them on their plate. This was Dan's idea of a birthday thing for Gunz. Though he did have another idea in mind, he just hadn't said it yet.  
"So, got any more bright ideas?" Gunz smirked, but he liked this simple idea for a party.  
"Not that you need to know!" Dan said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
Gunz laughed.  
"Something tells me I will soon enough!" Gunz replied, smirking.  
"Yeah right! We'll see soon enough!" Dan said and he glared, and scarfed down his food, before taking off to the bathroom.  
Gunz wondered this, and slowly ate the rest of his burger. He knew Dan wasn't like that, and wondered what was on his mind, or if he even wanted to know.  
Meanwhile, Dan checked to make sure the blond didn't follow, and scooted into the bathroom.  
He pulled a bag out of the closet, and checked in it, making sure the costume was in it.  
 _"Damn him and his maid fetish."_ Dan thought in his head.  
He quickly took a shower, making sure he got erected, and threw on the costume. He walked out in the costume looking in the kitchen first, only to find Gunz wasn't in there, cleaning up the dishes. He sighed and decided to continue his search in another room of their shared 2 story house, 2 bedroom, 2 and a half bathroom house. He checked in the living room to see if he might've been watching TV only to find the TV was turned off and that Drago and Reptak were sitting on the windowsill having their own fun. He went upstairs to the laundry room to check if he might've been doing laundry, only to find that he was not in the laundry room. Dan sighed in frustration. _"Damn, Gunz, you're really making me work for this birthday treat I have in store for you. Well, there's only one other place where I can think you'd be hiding"_ Dan thought in his head with a mischievous smirk on his face. He quietly walked over to the bedroom the heels making nary the click-clack sound you'd here on the wooden floors of their home downstairs. Instead, they made no noise whatsoever and padded on the carpeted floor of their bedroom. Entering the room, the bedroom was dark and you could see the sun beginning to set. Dan quietly stepped into the room and noticed a familiar blonde male with purple eyes, playing a game with his eyes glued onto the game system. There, lying on the bed, was his boyfriend, Gunz playing a video game and resting against the bed. Dan climbed up onto the bed while Gunz was paying so much attention to his game that he didn't notice the person next to him until he felt a familiar brunette male leaning his head against his own. Gunz turned his head around and looked at the brunette who was his boyfriend in surprise.  
"HEY!" Dan said, looking at the blonde haired male.  
Gunz turned around casually, but his blush wasn't all that casual.  
"D-DAN! Y-you scared me for a sec! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Gunz scolded, while stammering and looking around and still blushing at the sight of his brunette boyfriend in his outfit.  
Dan blushed, but crossed his arms and made a face. Gunz stood up, and walked over to him. He put his hands on the others arms, and the brown eyed boy looked up at him.  
"What did you do?" Gunz asked looking at Dan as if Dan were guilty doing something he wasn't supposed to.  
"Oh, just y'know went to a costume shop." Dan replied, sheepishly.  
Gunz face-palmed, and laughed. Of course, he should have known that was gonna be his answer. He smiled, and bent his head, making Dan turn his up. The pout was still there as Gunz went in to kiss him.  
"Stop pouting." He said as he kissed him.  
He did, and kissed Gunz back, but didn't uncross his arms. Gunz picked up the boy, making Dan gasp out. He blushed while the blond carried him to the bed, and placed him on it. He smirked as he trailed his hand down the others spine when Dan rolled over, making him shiver.  
"Gunz!" Dan yelped.  
Gunz didn't stop, but he did raise the little skirt up over the other's hips. Dan looked back, and watched as Gunz slowly stripped down the white stockings. He felt hands on his ass, and he jumped. He felt a finger poking at his ass and slowing push itself in there. He turned his torso around enough to see what Gunz arm was doing.  
He felt the digit slide into his ass, and he jumped again. The finger poked into Dan's asshole, and moved gently, stretching Dan's ass so that it wouldn't hurt so much sliding a bigger object in. Dan bit his lip, and felt a second finger wiggle its way inside, stretching his entrance.  
He blushed as he felt something poking his entrance, and slide in. "AGH!" Dan yelped as he felt the entrance to his ass tighten with pleasure and slowly began to relax.  
Gunz smirked as he felt the other's entrance tighten with pleasure, and slowly relax. Dan was panting hard, gathering his breath. Just as Gunz just started to randomly thrust, Dan began to moan with each one, with the maid costume still on his felt Gunz raise his hips just a little bit, giving him a deeper thrust. Dans fingers made grooves in the sheets, and he was moaning or crying out, trying to grasp the bed. He yelped, and arched his back, giving Gunz even more of a thrust, letting Gunz thrust harder into him.  
"Damn your tight today Daniel." Gunz said, smirking.  
This only made the latter harder, and he grinded against the hand stroking his cock. Gunz stopped thrusting, feeling how Dan rolled his hips, up and down, making his cock slide in and out while he pleasured himself. "A-ahn, I want... MORE! Give me more, Gunz! I want your cock impaling itself in me. Do it! Impale your cock further in me and slam into me harder and harder! I want it so bad!" Dan screamed loudly with lust.  
Dan quickly got away, and rolled over, holding his legs up and begging for his boyfriend. Gunz slammed back in, smirking as the brunette screamed out his name.  
"GUNZ! HARDER!" Dan screamed in immense pleasure. "Alright, if that's what ya want, then I'll give it to ya. Just don't say I didn't warn you when you start crying uncle because this might hurt a tiny bit." Gunz replied. Dan released a low growl before growling out in a raspy voice, _"Would you just SHUT UP and fuck me senseless already?! I can feel my cock throbbing in anticipation! Just do it already!"_ Dan growled out in the raspy voice. There was silence, pure, utter and complete silence as Gunz complied slamming his member deep into the other's ass. He loved hearing how the other moaned, and smirked, slamming into him hard. Dan scratched his arms, and kissed his shoulder. Gunz moved his head, taking his lips.  
Dan moaned, and bucked his hips up. The pleasure was climbing fast, and he reached down, stroking his member fast. "That's it Daniel. Go on and come for me." Gunz cooed gently. Dan sat up on his knees, and craned his head around. Gunz kissed him, sliding his hands up and down Dan's torso. The want to release was strong in both males, and they continued. Dan grasped at Gunz hands, and suddenly came onto the bedsheets.

Gunz smirked, and moaned out, coming into Dan's passage, painting his walls white.  
"Of course, I believe it to be the best birthday ever!" Gunz said, grinning cheekily.  
"Well I would hope so Gunz!" Dan said, grinning with a toothy grin.  
Gunz chuckled, smiled, and kissed Dans cheek before they put on a movie and started watching before they cooked dinner and went to bed.

Extra Scene: Gunz woke up groaning and found that his boyfriend had changed out of the maid outfit last night before they had went to bed. Gunz had noticed that he had stripped out of his clothes at the same point in time. Gunz was still half-asleep but noticed Daniel was already fully awake and in the shower, Reptak and Drago were already awake and were helping Gunz's older sister, Hannah Kurosaki-Lazar make breakfast. Gunz opened the closet doors and set aside a pastel yellow t-shirt and blue jeans that looked and seemed a lot more like jeggings, only these jeggings were designed for males, and closely resembled the ones his adoptive Gundalian sister, Hannah wore regularly. he took out a pair of blue Tevas sandals before grabbing a light denim vest and closed the closet doors. Hannah had Celiac disease but was also Autistic and had ADHD and had a seizure disorder. Gunz walked into the kitchen and said good morning to his sister and Drago and Reptak and was about to sit down at the island when a white dog with a yellow mane and six tails was pawing at the sliding door that led to the porch. Opening the door, the white dog walked in and sat down next to Gunz and saw Dan walking into the kitchen saying good morning to everyone and to his surprise, the white dog pounced onto Dan and started licking him affectionately. A familiar figure appeared in a ghostly spirit and patted the dog on his head before she spoke. She had a slight coughing fit before speaking. "Ahem, Daniel Kuso, it's been a while since Gill went and killed me by stabbing me in the back, literally. I've come to give you and Gunz a small present that the two of you will share. This is also a present from my old friend, Lumagrowl. He will be the one giving the gift along with me." Kazerina said, smiling a little bit in her ghostly form. "Dan, I've realized that I won't be able to move on from Kazerina-sama properly until she gives me a proper farewell. So she and I talked a little before you guys let me into the house and she's agreed to give me to you and Gunz. I'll gladly serve both of you until the time has come for me to leave this world." Lumagrowl said, smiling. "Daniel, Gunz, I trust you two will take good care of Lumagrowl for me?" Kazerina asked, smiling gently. Dan and Gunz both nodded smiling. "Of course. We'll treat Lumagrowl like he's one of our own sons, to an extent he's like a member of the family already." Gunz replied, and Hannah and Dan simultaneously nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Daniel Kuso. Now, my spirit can finally rest in peace. I bid you farewell." Kazerina said as she faded away. With that, Dan, Gunz and Hannah resumed making their breakfast, gluten free white-chocolate chip pancakes. Hannah also made sure to set a plate out for Lumagrowl since he was now a member of the family as well. Lumagrowl was actually surprisingly neat while he was eating his breakfast and actually able to use his tails magically like a hand to use a napkin to clean his food from his mouth and face. He was also able to use more than one tail magically at a time to use a fork and knife to cut his food with. Drago was actually able to do a similar action but he had the ability to transform into a human form as well, like his ancestor, Apollonir. Dan had guessed that since Lumagrowl and Reptak were able to transform into a human form as well, that they were also descendants of Lars Lion, the Haos ancient Warrior. Of course, Lumagrowl was still getting used to being in human form and didn't exactly know how to use his hands but he knew how to use his feet. Whispering to Dan, Gunz chuckled something as he whispered something in his ear that sounded like _"We'll teach him how to use his hands at some point. For now, we'll just let him use his tails help him out until he gets used to it like Reptak and Drago have,"_. Dan snickered at the Bakugan in his human form still somewhat a bit freaked out by his hands replacing his front paws.

I know there are gonna be some very butt-hurt people from this fic but they have nothing better to do than troll in their mother's basement because they have nothing better to do whatsoever.


	2. RantAuthor's Note

Okay people! For those of you GUESTS reviewing, here's a heads UP! I've probably said this more times than I can shake a stick at, but I'll say it again! If you don't like it, THEN DON'T READ IT! I DELIBERATELY write don't like, don't read, and YET, you read it anyways! For those who write flamish guest reviews, JUST SHUT UP! I deliberately put it there and you ignored it! Once again... _DON'T LIKE? DON'T FREAKING READ IT!_


End file.
